Desierto
by anonima mente
Summary: Apoyó una mano en la calabaza, que había dejado en el suelo a su diestra, y la acarició como si se tratara de una mascota.    "Pronto" musitó en el silencio de su mente a la arena, que se agitó en respuesta, "Pronto volverá a ser nuestro"
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece, pero que buenos ratos con ellos jejeje._

**_Advertencia:_**_ La vida es como una caja de bombones. Nunca sabes que te va a tocar. _**_NON-CON_**_, un poco, no mucho, pero en advertencias no viene la posibilidad y al menos aviso por aquí. Si alguien más se lee estas cosas._

_Empecé esta historia poco después de escribir Defensa perfecta, hará como dos años y siete meses. Uff. Me encanta Defensa perfecta, fue un "parto" fácil XD. Me vino la idea y salió sola en una tarde (dos para pasarla a limpio), creo que es lo que más me ha gustado de todo lo que he escrito. Aún no me convence hacer una segunda parte, pero bueno… me gustan los finales felices. Solo que me cuesta llegar a ellos._

_Cuando la escribí la "guerra" aún no había empezado en el manga y apenas habíamos vislumbrado a un par de Kages. En un principio pensé en una historia larga de capítulos cortos, y mira como ha terminado. El final… bueno, ya lo veras si llegas hasta el. _

_Espero que no te aburra mucho el camino. _

* * *

><p><strong>Desierto<strong>

**Por A_Nonima**

Gai fue a buscar a su discípulo favorito tras días sin noticias de él, encontrando una persona muy distinta de la que había visto partir. Desde entonces había permanecido a su lado. Contrariamente a su conducta natural no intentó darle ánimos ni imponerle ningún desafío. Simplemente se sentó al lado de su cama y esperó en silencio.

Un día tras otro. Hasta que Lee reparó en él.

Lee observó al hombre que había sido fuente de inspiración toda su vida.

Su maestro, su guía. Su amigo.

No importaba lo que opinara el resto del mundo sobre su forma de entrenar o de vivir. Nadie le había amado tanto como él. Y nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por él. Se dio cuenta que quería…_ necesitaba…_ ser como ese hombre. Que estuviera orgulloso de él.

Se limpió las lágrimas de la cara con la manga de su, sucio y arrugado, uniforme verde y se levantó de la cama para ir al baño. Al pasar junto a una ventana miró al exterior. Ya no llovía, fuera los niños jugaban y los adultos caminaban ocupados en sus quehaceres. El sol brillaba alto en el cielo y todo estaba en orden. A pesar de todo el dolor que cargaba en su corazón, fuera la vida continuaba sin ser consciente de su pena. El mundo seguía, la primavera de su juventud había acabado, pero la vida seguía su rumbo. No se detendría por un corazón roto. Las risas, la diversión y la alegría no habían desaparecido.

-Estoy listo para la misión, maestro- sonrió, hablando con una voz ronca y extraña tras días sin utilizarla- ¡Si llego tarde recorreré todo el camino sobre mis manos!- Cuadró los hombros notando el calor del sol en la piel, lo agradable que era. Sin amor solo le quedaba el orgullo, su misión y su fuerza. Se ducharía, se vestiría y comería. Vería a sus amigos e iría de misiones. Sonreiría para no preocuparles.

Sufría, sí. Pero no era la primera vez, y bien sabía que no sería la última. Sólo era otra prueba a superar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mucho tiempo después…<strong>_

Una extensión de terreno, árido y desértico, se abría camino allá donde abarcaba su vista.

Hizo sombra con una mano tratando de ver lo más lejos posible, atento ante la más mínima señal de amenaza. El desierto podía ser traicionero, y él había aprendido mejor que nadie a no confiar en nada que encontrara en él. A lo lejos sólo veía dunas de arena, todas idénticas, el único indicio de vida eran escorpiones en busca de una presa.

Suspiró colocándose el pañuelo que lo protegía del sol abrasador y dejó a su equipo una señal avisando que la zona era segura antes de continuar.

Dios, ¡cómo aborrecía los desiertos!…

La planicie empezó a hacerse más escarpada, formaciones rocosas salpicaron el paisaje indicándole que había llegado. Percibió movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y aminoró su marcha, dejando en claro que sus intenciones no eran hostiles. Cuando un par de las presencias se hicieron visibles se detuvo a la espera.

- Estás entrando en territorio de la Arena - habló uno de ellos- Los extraños no son bien recibidos.

Qué hospitalarios. Por lo visto, las cosas no cambiaban con el tiempo.

- ¿Acaso la Arena no reconoce a sus aliados?

A sus flancos se dejaron ver varias figuras, e intuía que un número mayor se apostaba oculto a sus sentidos. Habían aumentado el número de shinobis que vigilaban la frontera, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa.

Guerra.

- Identifícate- ordenó la voz de un ninja de pelo canoso y rostro curtido por el sol.

Llevó la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco muy lentamente. Las armas de los chünin brillaron bajo el sol del desierto, esperando una señal de su líder. Abrió el bolsillo evitando movimientos bruscos y sacó su identificación, lanzándosela al ninja más cercano.

- Rock Lee…- leyó éste causando una pequeña conmoción a sus espaldas. Un murmullo se alzó entre las filas de los Chünin de la Arena, un par de los más jóvenes incluso estiraron el cuello tratando de ver el rostro del recién llegado. Ajeno a la reacción, Lee procedió a quitarse el pañuelo que le tapaba rostro y hombros, mostrando un enmarañado pelo negro con corte de tazón y unas enormes cejas.

-¡Cejotas!

Formó una sonrisa al ver a Naruto aparecer y saltar a su lado desde su escondrijo, tomando la mano que le ofrecía en saludo. Tras él apareció Kankuro, y si bien su sonrisa desapareció, respondió educado su saludo.

- Mi equipo viene varias leguas detrás- les explicó antes que Naruto los ahogara con cientos de preguntas-. Maito Gai y Ten-Ten resultaron heridos en una emboscada cuando partíamos del país de la Niebla, me adelanté por si nos hubieran preparado más trampas.

- Enviaré a varios de mis hombres para que los escolten hasta aquí- ofreció el marionetista, haciendo una seña a los shinobis, que partieron raudos.

Lee inclinó la cabeza en gesto de gratitud, relajándose por primera vez en varias semanas, desde que iniciaron su misión. Apuró agradecido la mitad de la cantimplora que Naruto le ofreció y vertió el resto del agua sobre su cabeza, aliviando el calor y lavando parte del polvo acumulado durante el viaje con ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?- preguntó pasando los dedos por el revuelto cabello.

- Escolto a Oba-chan, ella y el consejo se han reunido con los demás Kages para discutir la situación.

- La guerra es inminente pues- afirmó mirando al rubio. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de las líneas de tensión ocultas bajo su expresión despreocupada. Por unos momentos no aparentó el Naruto de siempre, sino alguien más mayor… consumido y macilento. La sonrisa del rubio se agrandó borrando el angustiante descubrimiento.

- Eso parece…

- Será mejor que partamos hacia Suna- intervino Kankuro, que hasta entonces había permanecido en un segundo plano observando la interacción entre ambos amigos- Querrán que les expliques la situación, saber qué ha pasado…

Lee asintió poniéndose en pie, adelantándole. Conocía el camino de sobra.

- …y Gaara querrá verte.

Gaara…

Finalmente tendría que enfrentarlo. Apretó los puños mirando al frente.

Realmente aborrecía el lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Desierto <strong>

**Por A_nonima**

Nada más llegar le condujeron hasta la sala donde los Kages estaban reunidos, y se vio obligado a narrar una y otra vez los pormenores de su misión y contestar las mismas preguntas. Mantenía la vista al frente, negándose a mirar a nadie que no fuera Tsunade.

Cuando parecieron satisfechos con sus explicaciones lo dejaron marchar, ordenándole estar preparado para volver a ser convocado en cuanto el resto de su equipo llegara. Tras una inclinación se marchó de la sala. En el pasillo frente a él, de otra puerta situada varios metros a su derecha, el Kazekage de la Arena apareció al mismo tiempo.

Aún dolía verle.

Parecía haber pasado una vida desde que viniera a visitarlo y encontrara a su amante con otra persona, y mucho tiempo más desde que se marchara al extremo más alejado del mundo en un intento de olvidarle.

- Lee- pronunció su nombre, tras esos años, la misma voz profunda y cavernosa que él una vez había venerado.

- ¿Si, Kazekage-sama?- preguntó respetuoso, mirando un punto en la pared sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

- Quisiera hablar contigo.

- ¿Tiene alguna duda respecto a mi informe?

- Lee…

- Porque eso es lo único de lo que se me ocurre que podríamos hablar, Kazekage-sama.

De la puerta que había salido Gaara surgió Baki, quien tras una breve vacilación al verlos a ambos parados en mitad del pasillo, se dirigió al pelirrojo avisándole que los demás Kages requerían su presencia. Aprovechando la interrupción Lee se marchó.

La calabaza vibró a espaldas de Gaara al verlo partir, la arena removiéndose inquieta en su interior.

Lo percibía, ella también reaccionaba a la presencia del moreno. Ella también recordaba.

En las calles de Suna las madres llamaron a sus hijos para que regresaran a sus hogares. Una tormenta empezaba a formarse.

* * *

><p>El agua de la ducha caía directamente en su cuello y hombros, llevándose parte de la tensión que se había formado en ellos. Gimió apoyando las manos en los azulejos de la pared y levantó la cara para que cayera sobre ésta. Después de un par de minutos inmóvil cerró el grifo y salió.<p>

Desnudo caminó por la habitación hasta el ventanal, pero ante el mal tiempo decidió no abrirlo. Cerró la contraventana y se cubrió con una toalla, sentándose en la cama para coger una muda limpia. Metió la mano en la mochila y una fracción de segundo más tarde giraba sobre sí mismo y lanzaba un Kunai hacia el techo.

Acertó de lleno en el ojo que le espiaba.

Con otra arma a mano vio como se deshacía y la arena que lo formaba caía al suelo y huía por el mínimo resquicio entre la puerta y este.

Maldita arena.

* * *

><p>Al ser descubierto deshizo el sello y llamó de regreso a su arena. Temari le codeó disimuladamente devolviendo su atención a la reunión, pero su cabeza estaba demasiado llena de pensamientos del moreno como para centrarse en otra cosa.<p>

Oía las noticias de las demás aldeas, sabía que el problema de las incursiones en los poblados era preocupante, pero su mente estaba llena de imágenes de Lee.

Del cuerpo desnudo de Lee en la ducha.

La separación le había sentado bien. _Muy_ bien. Más cicatrices recorrían su cuerpo, que seguía siendo alto y desgarbado, pero su rostro había madurado de manera exquisita. Lee nunca sería considerado apuesto por nadie, pero el magnetismo y atractivo que emanaba seguía tentándolo más que cualquier otra cosa. Y los dedos le picaban por la necesidad de hundirlos entre los lacios y suaves cabellos negros.

Seguía siendo su Lee.

Al principio de su separación había tomado amantes sin moderación; amantes más serviciales que el maestro del Taijutsu, cuerpos hermosos y entregados, ávidos por cumplir sus más mínimos deseos, pero ninguno se le podía comparar. Después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que ningún amante llegaba al vacío en su interior. Más de uno había terminado en el hospital a causa de una reacción instintiva de la arena al percibir su miedo. Sólo Lee era aceptado por esa parte de sí mismo, sólo él colmaba ese anhelo…

Y se le escapó. Él lo dejó escapar.

Pero ahora había vuelto, directo a su aldea, donde su palabra era ley.

Apoyó una mano en la calabaza, que había dejado en el suelo a su diestra, y la acarició como si se tratara de una mascota.

"_Pronto" _musitó en el silencio de su mente a la arena, que se agitó en respuesta, _"Pronto volverá a ser nuestro"_

* * *

><p>La climatología empeoró los días siguientes.<p>

Era prácticamente imposible caminar por las calles de Suna, algunas casas quedaron enterradas por la arena, y la violencia del viento. Las reuniones de los Kages se sucedían sin descanso, pero tras pasar la novedad de los primeros días el equipo de Maito Gai no volvió a ser requerido en su presencia de nuevo. Se les fue concedido permiso para regresar, pero la terrible violencia de la tormenta les obligó a posponer el viaje. Siendo hombres de acción y, estando acostumbrados a los verdes follajes de los bosques y a no permanecer mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, el obligado auto-encierro volvió a los ninjas de Konoha algo irascibles. Naruto era quien peor lo llevaba, paseándose arriba y abajo y revolviéndose como un animal enjaulado.

- Kankuro dice que el mal tiempo no es normal en esta época del año- le comentó el rubio a Lee tomando un sorbo de su refresco. Le habían prohibido terminantemente tomar algo más fuerte; si existía algo peor que un Naruto irritante e impertinente era un Naruto irritante, impertinente y borracho.

- No pasaba desde que… ya sabes, sellaron al Shukaku…-continuó cuidadoso.

Por respuesta Lee asintió sin variar su expresión y prosiguió a comentarle el estado de salud de Ten-Ten. Unas fiebres apenas recuperada de sus heridas la tenían postrada en la cama y el resto del equipo se turnaba para cuidarla.

Esa actitud desconcertaba a Naruto

No la enfermedad de su amiga, ni el cariño, fruto de una larga convivencia, que sus compañeros mostraban por ella, sino el hecho de que Lee no pareciera afectado. Los primeros días todos habían cerrado filas a su alrededor, evitando mencionar al Kazekage de la Arena, e incluso, negándose a permitir que cualquier habitante de la aldea tuviera contacto con él. Pero Lee no tuvo problema alguno en saludar a conocidos de la época en que prácticamente vivía allí. E incluso permanecía serio y tranquilo en los, cualquier ninja de la Hoja lo podía jurar, terriblemente tensos minutos en que Gaara aparecía y trataba de forzar una conversación con el moreno.

Lee actuaba como siempre, educado y respetuoso con todo el mundo. Con su sensei y el Hyüga afloraba su natural personalidad excéntrica. A su lado reía abiertamente y durante sus entrenamientos no era raro verle adoptar sus típicas poses de desafío.

Lo único comparable a la tranquilidad del maestro del Taijutsu era la cada vez más evidente furia de Gaara.

Por mucho que se esforzase, el moreno rehuía todos sus intentos de acercamiento. Con el resto del mundo actuaba normalmente. Incluso se podía apreciar que, lentamente, recuperaba el trato cordial con Kankuro y aceptaba su compañía.

Siempre que éste no mencionara a su hermano.

Neji se sentó con ellos tras pasar la tarde acompañando a Ten-Ten, inclinándose en un momento de la conversación hacia su compañero para hablarle en susurros. Lee rió cansado, negando con la cabeza, y se levantó a buscar una bebida.

Naruto lo observó caminar hacia la barra con el entrecejo fruncido. Sus tripas se removían inquietas provocándole ansiedad, de modo que dejó a un lado el plato de ramen que devoraba dispuesto a entablar conversación con el Hyüga. Las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta al notar la fría mirada que éste le dirigía.

En el exterior el viento rugió con más fuerza acallando las conversaciones. Los ninjas allí reunidos alzaron la vista al techo sintiéndolo temblar a causa de la furia desatada. En cambio Naruto giró instintivamente siguiendo la mirada del Hyüga, que no estaba centrada en él como creyera, alcanzando a ver la espalda de Gaara marchándose.

Un escalofrío le recorrió, sus tripas gruñendo nuevamente.

Únicamente cuando el ruido de las charlas volvió y vio a Lee sentado nuevamente frente a él, junto a Neji, éste último apoyando el brazo despreocupado en el respaldo del asiento de su compañero, comprendió que lo que creía eran sus tripas era en realidad el Kyuubi aullando enfebrecido.

Coreando la tormenta.

Y supo que lo peor estaba por llegar.

* * *

><p>Hacía tiempo que algo andaba mal en Gaara.<p>

Las ojeras pronunciadas de su rostro hablaban del regreso de las largas noches de insomnio, en ocasiones a su mirada regresaba el matiz psicótico y desesperado de su adolescencia y continuamente se evadía, observando la lejanía durante horas. Se sumía en silencios introspectivos y solamente salía de ellos por temas relacionados con su deber como Kazekage.

Hasta que Rock Lee regresó.

Sus hermanos notaron el cambio enseguida, comprendiendo el motivo. Si bien se alegraron al ver que su hermano parecía más atento y alerta, internamente rezaron por la pronta marcha del moreno al ver que también regresaba la antigua rabia asesina.

Pero la tormenta se desató y se prolongó por semanas impidiendo su partida. Los más ancianos volvieron sus miradas hacia el Kazekage, estudiándolo silenciosos. Conforme ésta crecía en intensidad y violencia las miradas se convirtieron en susurros y éstos en murmullos. No podían evitar comparar el aumento de la violencia de la misma con el progresivo enojo de Gaara. Y paulatinamente la población llegó al mismo razonamiento.

El consejo se reunió a sus espaldas para debatir el inconveniente que representaba el Kazekage para la actual situación, previa a la guerra.

Por otro lado, la lealtad de los shinobis quedó patente cuando organizaron su propia reunión clandestina, acordando hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para asegurar la existencia pacifica por la que tanto habían trabajado. Durante años habían tratado a Gaara como un monstruo para que al final éste acabara redimiéndose y se transformara en el mejor Kazekage que habían tenido en generaciones. Su actual inestabilidad era un peligro para la aldea, sí, pero era su deber velar como mejor pudieran por su felicidad y equilibrio mental de la misma manera que cuidaban su integridad física.

Sólo había que asegurar el problema y resolverlo. Y el problema era Rock Lee.

De modo que ambos grupos encararon la tarea de resolver el problema.

Cada uno a su manera.

* * *

><p>Encerrado en su despacho tras la última reunión de Kages Garra rumiaba su amargura como si fuera bilis.<p>

_Lee se negaba a hablar con él…_

A sus espaldas las ventanas retumbaron cuando una ola de arena golpeó el edificio.

_Su habitación estaba sellada contra su tercer ojo como si él fuera un maldito acosador…_

El viento rugió con más fuerza haciendo vibrar los cristales de toda la aldea.

_Sus consejeros y shinobis se reunían para confabular a sus espaldas…_

Los dedos crispados en los reposabrazos astillaron la madera.

Así no conseguiría nada…

Tomó su calabaza, cargándola a la espalda, y se encaminó en busca del moreno dispuesto a ignorar cualquier intento del otro por evitar un enfrentamiento. Había tratado de darle tiempo para que lo reconsiderara, postergando su encuentro indefinidamente. Se negaba a dejar las cosas como estaban.

Se encaminó en su busca. Le vio sentado en una mesa, comiendo con Naruto y su compañero de equipo. Vio como el Hyüga se inclinaba y le hablaba al oído, vio como Lee sonreía, pero eso no fue lo único que vio. Entre líneas estaba implícita la intimidad…

Finalmente, la rabia se antepuso a la sensatez.

* * *

><p>Estaba solo en el amplio salón habilitado para los entrenamientos. Parado en mitad de la sala con el torso descubierto y lleno de sudor, respirando suavemente con los ojos cerrados. Extendió los brazos frente a él, girando la cintura y abriendo las piernas muy lentamente.<p>

Empezó a dar vueltas dibujando formas con las manos, moviéndose al compás de un ritmo que sólo él podía escuchar. Lento, muy lento. Giro, patada, voltereta, salto…

Inspira.

Una patada de revés girado, caída hacia delante amortiguada, media vuelta en el suelo y defensa con los pies. Kunais y armas hicieron aparición. Los combos se sucedían sin descanso uno tras otro ganando velocidad, pronto fue un borrón verde y negro luchando contra un enemigo imaginario.

O no.

Maldito Gaara, maldita misión, maldita arena.

Maldito Neji.

Ya le había advertido que no tonteara en Suna, la ciudad tenía ojos y oídos por todas partes y no quería que su relación fuera tema de chismorreo. Menos cuando ésta se había limitado a un par de encuentros esporádicos y un ofrecimiento de mutuo desahogo.

Tras el último salto aterrizó en el mismo punto donde iniciaba sus ejercicios, dando por terminado el entrenamiento tras realizar una tabla de relajación.

Se acercó a la ventana rezando por que la tormenta amainase lo más pronto posible, pero parecía aún mas violenta que el día anterior. Sintió un escalofrío al ver como de repente la arena se acumulaba en la ventana por donde él miraba. Cerró los postigos y tras recoger su toalla y el resto de su equipo se marchó a su habitación sintiéndose vigilado todo el camino. Ya se había acostumbrado a ello, por muchas veces que descubriese al ojo espía de Gaara este siempre volvía con más. Intentó hablar con la Hokage, pero Tsunade a lo único que accedió fue a colocar una trampa de chakra en su habitación que impidiese que Gaara violase su intimidad. Fuera de ella, no podía sino soportarlo.

Tiró la toalla a la cama y fue a abrir el armario para coger una muda limpia encontrándolo todo cubierto de arena. No importaba que todos los días asegurase las ventanas y limpiase, la maldita siempre encontraba un resquicio por donde entrar.

Ya le parecía tan normal que hasta que no la vio moverse no reparó en su error.

Los muebles empezaron a deshacerse, desbordando cascadas de arena que caían por las paredes y el techo, dejando el cuarto a oscuras. Saltó a tiempo de evitar que su pierna fuera aferrada pero estaba por todas partes, inundándolo todo. Usando sus armas se abrió paso hasta la puerta atacando las extremidades que se formaban y trataban de sujetarlo, arrastrándose entre la marea de arena que parecía querer consumirlo. En un espacio tan pequeño no tenía libertad de movimiento, viéndose obligado a moverse a ciegas, por la oscuridad y los granos que saltaban a su cara.

Debía huir… y pronto.

El pomo desapareció entre sus manos, por mucho que trató no fue capaz de aferrar nada cuando hundió los brazos en una cascada de arena y esta le capturó. Estaba atrapado. Se sintió lanzado hacia la cama, la arena cubriendo su cuerpo, casi impidiéndole respirar.

Se reprendió mentalmente tosiendo y escupiendo arena, forcejeando desesperado para liberarse de ella. En el fondo no podía mostrarse sorprendido, esperaba este momento desde que puso los pies en Suna.

En una de las paredes se dibujó un arco que separó la arena que continuaba cayendo. Abriéndose paso entre el árido elemento emergió Gaara.

* * *

><p>- ¡Está cometiendo una agresión Kazekage! – espetó al pelirrojo en cuanto hizo aparición. Trató de mantener un tono normal, de serenarse y no perder la calma para poder razonar con él y que todo se solucionara rápidamente- Si me deja marchar no informaré a Tsunade.<p>

- Quiero hablar contigo.

-¡Suélteme!

-¡NO!

El pelirrojo se situó a los pies de la cama, recorriendo con los ojos el cuerpo tendido en ella. Una perturbadora sonrisa adornó sus labios al ver como su arena lo abrazaba como tantas veces hiciera en el pasado. Tal como debía ser. Fascinado con la imagen largo tiempo esperada subió a la cama, la arena apartándose allá donde sus manos le tocaban.

- ¿Qué está haciendo?- la voz de Lee sonó aguda por el pánico. Esto no podía estar pasándole…

Apoyó la cabeza en el estomago del moreno, oyendo los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Sintió deseos de enroscarse a su costado y dormir junto a él, abrigado por la paz que siempre le transmitía. El suave siseo de la arena le adormilaba, como si cantara una canción de cuna. Había tanto que quería hacer, decirle, y todo al mismo tiempo.

- Te he echado tanto de menos- musitó subiéndose a sus caderas. Delineó las cejas que tanto le gustaban con las yemas de los dedos, el contorno del rostro, las mejillas, los labios. Finalmente volvía a tenerle…

El miedo de Lee dio paso a la rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarle?

- Está cometiendo una agresión Kazekage - repitió Lee con un gruñido. Pero el pelirrojo lo ignoró, atrapado en el movimiento de la tentadora boca- No te atrevas- le advirtió al adivinar sus intenciones. No pudo girar la cabeza y evitar el beso, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada tercamente, tragándose la ira ante la impotencia. Gaara le besó con suavidad al principio, repitiendo el recorrido anterior pero con los labios, le cubrió de besos tal como cientos de veces había hecho el moreno con él. Ahogado por la añoranza gimió dulcemente hundiendo una mano entre los sedosos cabellos. En su mente Lee aceptaba todos y cada uno de sus gestos con amor, no estaba sujeto por la arena y ardía de pasión y deseo por él.

- Lee… Lee… Lee…- susurró intercalando besos sobre los labios cerrados. En verdad lo había extrañado tanto… seguía siendo el único capaz de hacerle sentir. Al tratar de profundizar el beso topó con una firme oposición. Lee ni siquiera le miraba, permanecía con los labios apretados y la vista fija en el techo, como si lo que sucedía entre ellos no fuera con él. ¿Dónde estaba el fuego y el entusiasmo del moreno? No entendía porqué en su mirada había tanta apatía…

Le dolían sus rechazos y que le tratara tan fríamente. Si estuviera enfadado o le recriminase por lo menos tendría algo a que agarrarse, algo para saber que seguía siendo importante para él. Pero la educada indiferencia dolía.

- Por favor Kazekage, suélteme…

Escondió el rostro en el cuello del moreno fingiendo no haberle escuchado, aspirando el aroma que desprendía tras el intenso ejercicio. El olor del sudor de Lee estaba asociado siempre a duros e intensos ejercicios…

Oh, si. A Leetodo le gustaba _duro e intenso_.

- ¿Por qué ya no me llamas Gaara?- preguntó lamiendo las gotas saladas que se acumulaban tras la oreja de Lee. Percibió que el cuerpo bajo él se tensaba y repitió la acción por el simple placer de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Por qué no me _miras_?

-Lo hago…- aseguro, añadiendo en un gruñido- _apártese__**.**_

- No- terco; Gaara se aferró más a él, intentado encontrar consuelo en su calidez ya que en sus palabras no había ninguno- Eres mío.

-No Kazekage, ya no lo soy.

Esas palabras terminaron de romper el precario equilibrio mental de Gaara. El mundo dejo de moverse para él. Los sonidos se detuvieron, el sol dejó de brillar, sólo quedo el susurro de la arena...

-_Eres… mío- _repitió_._

* * *

><p><em>-Te haré daño…<em>

_Solía repetirlo a menudo y como siempre él no le dio mayor importancia._

_El susurro desapasionado del pelirrojo podría haber atenazado el corazón de hombres más valientes, pero Lee era capaz de percibir la preocupación en los ojos claros. Y quería creer que el amor también._

_Mostró esa sonrisa tan suya, confiada y tenaz, reduciendo la distancia que los separaba para besarle. Aún se sorprendía de la suavidad que poseía la pálida piel de Gaara y le maravillaba que el otro le hubiera permitido a él ser quien lo descubriera. Sin romper el beso se dejó caer hacia atrás, arrastrando a Garra consigo hasta que quedó tumbado encima de él._

_-No lo harás…- le aseguró sintiendo como la arena bajo él se ablandaba y lo acomodaba. Ese sencillo gesto, un detalle tan simple como que estuviera más cómodo, llenó su alma de dicha. Porque Gaara lo había hecho por él, para él. Suspiró acariciando los cabellos rojizos, que se le antojaron más hermosos que nunca bajo la luz de la luna. Le alegró haber tenido la idea de traerlo ahí, en mitad del desierto, donde imaginó se sentiría relajado y cómodo- Te quiero, y deseo que esto pase._

_Durante unos instantes esperó, deseó, que Gaara le contestara que él también lo amaba. Pero era consciente de lo difícil que le resultaba. Antes de que el ambiente cambiara volvió a besarle y acarició la espalda desnuda, que pareció vibrar bajo sus dedos. Sintió la respiración agitada cuando la piel de ambos entró en contacto, el temblor de sus manos al prepararlo y la duda al oír el gemido de dolor._

_-No quiero hacerte daño…_

_Enfocó los ojos nublados por la incomodidad, y pensó que nadie que lo mirase de esa forma podría hacerle sufrir. Guió el miembro del pelirrojo a su interior, las preocupaciones pasando a segundo plano._

_No importaba que pasara mañana, más adelante o en un futuro. Gaara que era frío y distante se movía suave y cálido en su interior. Eran inexpertos y el dolor estaba más presente que el placer, pero sus manos le acariciaban con cuidado, bajo él el duro suelo se amoldaba a ambos cuerpos, protector, y aunque no se lo hubiera dicho se sentía amado._

_Eso fue entonces._

* * *

><p>…<p>

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado en aquella habitación?

En algunos momentos se había dormido, no podían ser más de unas horas, pero la oscuridad absoluta y la falta de sonido del exterior alteraban su percepción. Sentía el rostro húmedo por el sudor y la garganta adolorida. Sintió la arena rodeando su cuerpo, el sonido de succión que emitía Gaara y supo que empezaba de nuevo.

-Lee…

Se arqueó cuando la lengua del pelirrojo siguió el recorrido de las venas de su polla, una y otra vez, esa misma lengua rodeó la cabeza de su miembro lamiéndolo como si fuera un helado, arrancándole gemidos obscenos. Quiso esconder el rostro cuando el sonido de succión regreso con más fuerza, esconder su vergüenza por no poder acallar el tono lascivo de su voz. En su lugar separo más las piernas, moviendo las caderas para hundirse en la calidez de la boca que lo tomaba.

No estaba disfrutando… no podía disfrutarlo…No disfrutaba el áspero roce de la arena en su piel, moviéndose sinuosa, como una caricia al tiempo que lo retenía. Tampoco disfrutaba la tibieza que desprendía la boca que rodeaba su erección.

El sobresalto que lo asaltó no tuvo nada que ver con el placer que sintió por los dedos que se abrieron paso en su interior, haciéndole rozar el orgasmo. Ni la visión fugaz, en la oscuridad, de ojos claros y cabellos llameantes antes que cubrieran su boca. No fue placer lo que sintió cuando el pelirrojo lo besó haciéndole probar su esencia, sus músculos internos no se apretaron deseando absorber esos dedos y llevarlos a su misma alma.

-Lee… _Mi _Lee…

No era nada de eso. Sólo quería que acabara esa tortura…

-… Basta- suplicó humillado, no por estar siendo violado por Gaara, a pesar de su resentimiento no podía llamar a aquello violación, sino por la traicionera reacción de su cuerpo. Por su debilidad- …Basta ya…

-Solamente mío…

El pelirrojo lo penetró sin miramientos, casi de forma brutal. Como le gustaba a ambos. Apretó los dientes con fuerza para no suplicar por más. Meció las caderas pidiéndole que continuara, restregando las nalgas contra los testículos de Gaara Agradeció estar inmovilizado, de esa forma no podría terminar de humillarse aferrándose a la espalda del pelirrojo para moverse con él. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo cuando Gaara salió completamente para hundirse con más fuerza que antes. Una vez. Y otra. Y otra más.

_Más rápido. Más duro._

-Di mi nombre…

Ahogó un gemido cuando Gaara detuvo sus embestidas, permaneciendo en su interior, para estirarse y beber de las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas. Los suaves dedos del pelirrojo viajaron hasta su entrada, el escalofrío que le provocó casi le hizo terminar. Sintió como le estiraba más, a pesar de creerlo imposible y los dedos se unían al miembro que le invadía.

_Joder._

-Llámame…- volvió a exigir con la voz crispada por el esfuerzo de contenerse- di mi nombre…

La arena que reptaba por su cuerpo aflojó la presión en sus muñecas y bajó por su pecho, concentrándose en su entrepierna. Gritó al sentirse masturbado por la arena.

-Dilo, Lee…

Obstinado se mordió los labios, negándose a complacerlo. Uno de los dos acabaría por ceder, pero no sería aún.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo que no puedes llegar su habitación?<p>

Naruto miró al Ninja que Tsunade había enviado a buscar a Lee cuando éste no se presentó a la reunión de la mañana. Era una oportunidad perfecta para que el equipo de Maito Gai partiera y Tsunade iba a informarles acerca de su próxima misión. Lee simplemente no apareció. Las caras de sus amigos mostraban preocupación. El rugido en sus tripas se había acallado hasta un ronroneo pero aún se sentía inquieto. La tormenta también había aflojado su intensidad, pero era una calma siniestra en la que no se percibía ningún ruido.

Reconoció la sensación, era la misma que le provocaban sus encuentros con Sasuke, los instantes previos a la pelea en que solo se miraban uno a otro, esperando ver quien haría el primer movimiento. Era la anticipación.

Algo estaba preparándose.

-El pasillo esta obstruido. No se puede pasar.

-Oba-chan, creo que…

-Calla Naruto. ¿Qué tipo de obstrucción? ¿Una trampa de chakra? ¿Algún jutsu que…?

-Arena- respondió el Ninja- Un muro. Y guardias.

Gai se enderezó convirtiendo las manos en puños apretados, el Byakugan de Neji mostrándose, y en perfecta sincronización ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta. No llegaron a traspasarla. Temari y Kankuro aparecieron interponiéndose.

-¡Apartad!- exigió el Hyüga.

-Tranquilizaos primero y hablemos.

-¿Cuánto hace que está pasando esto?- preguntó la Hokage dirigiéndose a los hermanos, temiendo lo peor. No habían visto a Lee desde que se marchara a entrenar el día anterior- ¿Lo sabíais?

Un repentino destello de intuición alcanzó a Naruto. Gaara no habría puesto guardias, él confiaba plenamente en su arena para protegerse. Sus hermanos simplemente se aseguraban de que nada le perturbase...

-Si algo le ocurre a uno de mis ninjas por culpa de vuestro loco…

-Cuidado con lo que dice Hokage- intervino un anciano miembro del consejo entrando en el cuarto- No permitiremos, ni siquiera a un aliado, que hable así de nuestro Kage.

-¡Idiotas!- se enfureció la rubia- ¿No habéis notado lo que le pasa a Gaara? ¿Creéis prudente que en su estado mental enfrente a Lee?

-No. Él no le haría daño a Lee -defendió Kankuro a su hermano.

-No volverá a hacérselo querrás decir- dijo Gai a través de sus apretados dientes. Sin poder negarlo Kankuro bajó el rostro al suelo, recordando la expresión perdida de Lee mientras esperaban fuera de la residencia de Garra- No, claro que no. Dejadnos pasar. Dejad que nos lo llevemos y que esto termine.

-No acabará- murmuró Temari- No le dejará ir.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Naruto antes de que los ninjas de Konoha atacaran.

* * *

><p>Un sonido similar a una explosión lejana le despertó.<p>

Abrió los ojos encontrándose libre para sentarse en la cama y trató que sus sentidos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad. Le tomó unos minutos distinguir el pálido cuerpo desnudo junto a la ventana, mirando la luna que se perfilaba en el cielo. Tantas noches se repetía el mismo sueño; creer despertar y encontrarlo de esa forma, como antaño, que no fue hasta que oyó el siseo de la arena esparcida y reparó en el escozor de su cuerpo que comprendió la realidad.

Unos tentáculos apresaron sus muñecas impidiéndole el movimiento. Gaara se volvió hacia él, tomando un vaso con agua de alguna parte para ofrecérselo. Lee permitió que le ayudara a beber y que le abrazara. No debía perder fuerzas en una lucha inútil.

- Les oigo pelear.

Ante eso el cuerpo de Lee se tensó.

-Ellos quieren llegar a ti y llevarte… pero no les dejarán acercarse.

Como lo conocía supo que hablaba de sus shinobis. En el rostro del pelirrojo se mezclaba la consternación y el asombro, igual que cuando regresó a la vida tras la extracción del bijü para encontrarse con el afecto y respeto de su aldea. Sin duda aún no se acostumbraba al sentimiento.

- Evita esa pelea- pidió el moreno- Habrá heridos, no podemos permitir una disputa entre villas. La guerra…

-No te llevarán.

-Kazekage…

- Dilo. Acéptame y quédate a mí lado y lo evitarás.

La propuesta fue un insulto, una ofensa a su honor y orgullo. A su promesa y su camino como ninja. Verse rebajado al papel de… _puta_. En ese instante lo odió, y el odio se reflejó en sus ojos. Verlo, la negación, la censura, el rencor, volvió loco a Gaara. Porque era su culpa, lo sabía. Él lo alejó. Lo hirió. Pero no podía perderle… aunque no sabía cómo evitarlo.

Le separó las piernas, excitado ante la primera muestra de sentimiento del moreno hacia él y se introdujo una vez más en la maltratada entrada. Se impulsó en su interior en un obsceno frenesí mientras sus ojos atesoraban la mirada con avidez.

Sentimiento, al fin. Lee era suyo y nadie se lo volvería a quitar.

_-No te llevarán…_

* * *

><p>Karasu, la marioneta de Kankuro atravesó una pared antes de caer como si le hubieran cortado los hilos. A un par de metros de distancia el marionetista perdía la consciencia bajo el ataque de Gai, mientras los clones de Naruto se enfrentaban a los guardias que custodiaban el pasillo lleno de arena y el aire se llenaba del humo de explosiones y destellos de chakra.<p>

- ¡DETENOS!- ordenó Tsunade a sus ninjas. Tras ella el Raikage y la Mizukage observaban atónitos el enfrentamiento entre los shinobis de la arena y de la hoja, ambas partes sin ceder en su empeño.

-Oba-chan no podemos dejar que Lee…

-¡La guerra esta a las puertas de nuestras villas y vosotros iniciáis una estúpida reyerta!

-¡Basta!- ordenó también el anciano del consejo a sus hombres. Los combatientes se observaron con recelo sin bajar las armas. Naruto y sus amigos rodearon a su Hokage exigiendo acudir inmediatamente en ayuda de su amigo. No le pasó por alto a la rubia la concentración con que Neji miraba a través del muro con su Byakugan. La pose rígida y el rencor que exudaba por todos sus poros; y sintió la bilis subir a su garganta.

Si no supusiera un potencial conflicto diplomático estaría intentando atravesar ese muro ella misma.

-¡Dejad de portaos como niños!- gruñó la rubia Hokage ante la actitud de ambos grupos- Solicito una reunión de Kages para un consejo de guerra, inmediatamente. Si el Kazekage no se presenta sus acciones se consideraran como un ataque a mi aldea.

-¡Hokage, debo protestar!- intervino Baki.

-¿Me has oído Gaara?- repitió sin hacerle caso, sabiendo que la información le llegaría al pelirrojo- Si no te presentas y recapacitas determinaremos que tus actos suponen una agresión, serás vetado de la alianza y romperemos todos los pactos con la Arena. Estaréis solos contra Madara y Akatsuki.

-Tsunade- murmuró el viejo Kage, que había acudido ante el alboroto- ¿Consideras prudente organizar un consejo contra Gaara?

-Estamos en tiempos difíciles, no podemos mostrarnos divididos ante el enemigo- se mostró de acuerdo el Raikage- Sabemos que su actitud estos últimos días no ha sido la más sensata, pero no puedes ponernos en peligro a todos porque Gaara haya tenido un calentón y haya decidido tirarse a uno de tus preciosos ninjas. En mi opinión debió hacerlo mucho antes... toda esa frustración acumulada no era buena. Y ese shinobi tuyo, paseándose por sus narices ha puesto en peligro a toda la aldea.

-¡Lee no presenta un peligro para nadie!- chilló Naruto indignado.

-¡Calla Naruto!... El peligro en las actuales circunstancias es el propio Kazekage- suspiró la rubia considerando frustrada sus opciones- Sólo quiero hablar con él antes de que haga algo irreparable- acotó cansada. No podía negar el cariño especial que sentía hacia Lee, de la misma manera que no ocultaba su predilección por Naruto. Ella había operado al moreno cuando Gaara machacó su cuerpo en su primer encuentro. Había visto como Lee luchaba, se recobraba y superaba todas sus expectativas recuperando el completo control de su cuerpo. Había visto también como contribuía a encaminar el camino de la redención de Gaara al perdonarlo de la responsabilidad de sus heridas. Y no había podido hacer nada cuando éste le rompió el corazón y lo destrozó por completo. Maldita fuera si se quedaba cruzada de brazos en esta ocasión.

* * *

><p><em>-...vetado de la alianza y romperemos todos los pactos con la Arena...<em>

La arena le llevó el eco de las palabras de Tsunade. Alzó la cabeza prestando atención, abriendo su mente a lo que ocurría tras el muro que había erigido. Los vio a todos discutir y planear y luego vio el cuerpo de Lee apoyado en su pecho. Sintió el calor de su respiración y el tacto de los suaves cabellos entre los dedos. Buscó su mirada pero estaba oculta tras los párpados. Hubo una vez, tiempo atrás, que solo verse en sus ojos le aportaba tranquilidad.

Se levantó, dejando que la arena acomodara a Lee en la cama, apiñándose a su alrededor. El moreno abrió los ojos, siguiendo su deambular a través del cuarto aunque no hizo intento de liberarse o escapar.

Gaara se inclinó sobre él, dándole un beso. Un beso que el moreno aceptó pero no devolvió.

No podía permitir que su aldea sufriera las consecuencias de sus errores nuevamente. Años atrás se había prometido a sí mismo velar por el bien de todos sus aldeanos, sin importar qué hacer, para ver su dedicación devuelta, como un regalo. Les debía su lealtad. No les dejaría desprotegidos.

Pero tampoco renunciaría a lo que era suyo. Y era tiempo de empezar a dejarlo claro.

Tapó su desnudez y abandonó el cuarto tras una última mirada a la cama. La conexión entre ellos seguía estando ahí, estaba seguro, sólo tenía que encontrarla.

Ocupado en sus tribulaciones no percibió la sombra que se deslizó a su paso, hacia el interior, cuando abrió el camino que le llevó hasta el resto de Kages.

* * *

><p>-Estamos aquí porque la Hokage ha solicitado una reunión para un consejo de guerra contra el Kazekage… pongan sus sombreros sobre la mesa…<p>

Todos se despojaron de ellos, depositándolos en la mesa frente a la que se congregaban. Cada uno acompañado por dos shinobis; más como protocolo que a causa de un peligro real, observaron como, en último lugar, Gaara dejaba el suyo sin la menor muestra de inquietud.

-¡Devuélvemelo!- empezó Tsunade pasando por alto todas las muestras de etiqueta. El aludido parpadeó, inclinando la cabeza, y la rubia tuvo la sensación de que prestaba atención a otra voz que nadie más podía escuchar-¿¡Cómo te atreves mocoso! ¿No tuviste bastante con destrozarle dos veces? ¿Tenías que volver a por más? ¡No pienso permitir que vuelvas a ponerle las manos encima!

Aunque por la actitud de relajada satisfacción de Gaara era evidente que esa afirmación era una vacía promesa. Los labios hinchados del pelirrojo se estiraron en una fría sonrisa que únicamente consiguió enfurecerla más.

-Me pertenece.

La escolta de Tsunade tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para sujetarla y evitar que se abalanzara contra él. Los gritos e insultos no tardaron en hacerse presentes. El resto de los asistentes actuó tomando partido por uno u otro lado. Todo el mundo gritando, proponiendo, exigiendo.

-Baki- entre el tumulto la voz del pelirrojo era ronca y serena. Sin inmutarse- ¿Qué dice la ley en época de guerra?

Convirtiéndose en el centro de todas las miradas el shinobi alzó el rostro y habló en medio del repentino silencio.

-Se aplicará un estatuto de excepción a la aplicación de las normas legales ordinarias por medio del cual se otorgan facultades extraordinarias, que pueden llegar a abarcar desde la administración de justicia hasta el resguardo del orden público- recitó de memoria, un poco innecesariamente puesto que todos los Kages conocían la ley a la perfección- La palabra del Kage es la ley. Sin intermediarios ni discusión

-El shinobi Rock Lee se quedará aquí hasta que lo estime necesario- dijo el pelirrojo- Y mientras lo considere así permanecerá recluido en sus habitaciones prohibiéndosele el contacto con nadie más.

-¡No puede hablar en serio!- exigió Naruto a una Tsunade de rostro pálido- ¡Oba-chan no puedes permitirlo!

-La ley fue ratificada por los primeros Kages- recordó el ayudante a los presentes- Y aprobada por todas las aldeas.

-¡Jodido bastardo!

-¡Naruto!- Tsunade descargó la frustración empujando al rubio tras ella. Tenía que pensar... hallar una manera...- Esa ley no se creó para lo que estas haciendo Gaara, ese abuso de poder... Lee no ha hecho nada para que le apliques esas restricciones y lo mantengas apartado en contra de su voluntad. Le estás dando un trato reservado para traidores y espías. Agresión, secuestro... ¿Qué más habrá que añadir a la lista Gaara?... ¿Violación?- dijo tras una inspiración profunda. Tropezando con la palabra- ¿Asesinato?

La temperatura en la habitación descendió varios grados. Una mueca de desagrado cruzó el hermoso rostro ante la insinuación de que podría hacerle daño a Lee.

-No ha sido contra su voluntad.

-¡Cínico!

Sonrió, mirando a los ninjas de la hoja, incluso a los que no estaban presentes pero seguro espiaban la conversación, casi con satisfacción.

-No luchó. Ni siquiera utilizó su renge o abrió las puertas celestiales para defenderse...

* * *

><p>Hundió las manos en el agua formando un cuenco con ellas, y se las llevó a la cara. Al enderezarse observó su reflejo en el espejo, repasando uno por uno los moratones y marcas de dientes que cubrían su cuerpo. No lo soportó mucho tiempo, mirarlos le hacía recordar la forma en que se los había hecho Gaara, en como se había estremecido con cada uno de ellos.<p>

Deseándolo. Deseando que le hiciera más.

Sintió como la arena se rozaba contra él, sinuosa. Moviéndose contra sus tobillos como si quisiera estar segura que continuaba allí y le prestaba atención. Tembló intentando no pensar demasiado en ello, en lo que encontró escurriendo entre sus piernas cuando se limpió.

Semen.

Y arena.

Todo ese tiempo estuvo ciego.

Siempre creyó que la arena era una parte de Gaara, que reaccionaba a sus órdenes y pensamientos gracias a ser el portador del Shukaku, pero había estado equivocado. Todos ellos. La relación simbiótica entre el Kazekage y la arena era mucho más que eso. Cuando, tiempo atrás, le pidió por primera vez a su ex-amante que usara su arena para cubrirle y sentir lo mismo que él fue consciente que existía en ella una entidad propia. Una que creyó proceder de Gaara. Porque la arena es sólo arena... ¿no?

Ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Hasta ese día no se había dado cuenta, pero frente a la actual situación no podía negar lo obvio. La forma en que se movía a su alrededor, en que ceñía su cuerpo. La forma en que se había... _oh, por dios_... se había deslizado en su interior...

La arena también le deseaba.

Tiritó, apoyando las manos en el lavabo, los vellos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta. Todo su cuerpo entró en tensión.

El primer ataque hizo correr sangre.

Lo esquivó en el último momento, percibiendo una ondulación en la arena que cubría todo el cuarto. Luego se quedó quieta. El costado le ardió y se llevó una mano a él para protegerlo de su atacante.

Evitó los siguientes ataques a fuerza de voluntad. Dos ninjas se materializaron delante de él, atacándolo por los flancos, y en el reducido espacio del baño se encontró hundiendo codos y patadas entre los azulejos, rompiendo cañerías que obraron más en su contra que a favor.

Llevaban máscaras.

Anbus de la arena.

Girando sobre sí mismo en el aire logró encajar una patada en uno de sus oponentes y que ambos atravesaran la pared en una confusión de agua, barro y escombros. Varios ninjas más aguardaban en la habitación. Ubicados uno en cada esquina, las manos de estos se movían con tanta rapidez que apenas podía reconocer el patrón de sellos que hacían, pero al observar la arena impasible en el suelo supo que estaba en problemas. De alguna forma habían roto el control que Gaara ejercía sobre ella y en su condición; desnudo y desarmado, con una herida sangrando en el costado y agotado tras las horas de incómoda pasión estaba en clara desventaja.

Nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Desierto**

**Por A_nonima**

-¿Eso qué significa?

Naruto parecía ser el último en comprender las cosas, pero para el resto estaba claro. Lee no había luchado, no se había resistido, lo que daba espacio a un vacío legal, por el cual aceptaba su reclusión. Los Kages se retiraron, reconociendo la concesión de la ley, aliviados de no tener que amonestar a uno de los suyos. No pondrían en peligro la alianza, debían presentar un frente unido. Aceptando la derrota, Tsunade se sentó con la mirada perdida, los labios reducidos a una tensa rendija.

-¿Y nada más? ¿¡No vais a hacer nada!

-Naruto...

-No me mandes callar, Tsunade- Gaara se removió de repente, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro con el ceño fruncido- Me importan una mierda vuestras leyes y normas, si crees que vas a hacer lo que te de la gana...

-No son sus leyes- lo interrumpió Gai. Cuando se volvió hacia él Naruto pensó que estaba viendo un fantasma. Hundido e impotente presentaba un aspecto que el rubio nunca imaginó ver relacionado con él- Esa ley se aplica a cada aldea y cada Kage. Si rechazamos la soberanía del Kazekage... es como no reconocer el poder de nuestra propia Hokage, Naruto. Sentaríamos bases para un golpe de estado y lo último que necesitamos son rumores sobre una posible guerra civil que medren la moral entre nuestros aliados.

-¿Pero qué pasa con Lee?- Gaara volvió a moverse incómodo. O eso pensó Naruto, tal vez estuviera deseando librarse de todos ellos y regresar junto a Lee. Su atención estaba puesta en otro lugar.

Ninguno respondió su pregunta. En esta ocasión el agudo sentido del honor y el respeto de su amigo moreno por la paz habían obrado en contra de todos ellos. Naruto no era tan estúpido para no imaginar los motivos por los que éste no había luchado contra Gaara. Los mismos que impedían a Tsunade ordenar a sus ninjas que atacaran a los de arena para liberarlo.

-Me retiraré entonces. Harías bien en ponerle el bozal a tus ninjas, Tsunade. Mi gente estará muy nerviosa tras este altercado y no queremos que se produzcan incidentes.

-Quiero ver a Lee.

-No lo considero prudente

-No era una petición. Como Kage mi poder es igual al tuyo, y Lee es uno de mis ninjas, quiero verle y saber como está.

-No compliques las cosas, Tsunade...

Fue una advertencia. Gaara les dio la espalda, encaminándose a paso imperioso hasta la puerta.

-No se rendirá, Gaara, esta vez no te perdonará.

Un temblor sacudió el edificio, la tormenta había vuelvo a levantarse con renovadas fuerzas durante el consejo. Kankuro y Temari miraron nerviosos a su hermano que empezaba a evidenciar su propia incomodidad, algo que en raras ocasiones había mostrado. Algo andaba mal. Acostumbrados a confiar en sus instintos todos percibieron el cambio.

-Lee...- susurró Gaara antes de desaparecer.

* * *

><p>La katana cortó el aire donde un segundo antes estaba su cabeza, giró el torso aprovechando el impulso del salto para derribar al primer anbu y desarmarle. Con el mismo movimiento rotatorio atrapó el arma al vuelo, deteniendo la arremetida del segundo enemigo a centímetros del corazón.<p>

Eran asesinos, perfectamente entrenados en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Por suerte el resto parecían terriblemente ocupados en mantener el jutsu que controlaba la arena. Lanzó una patada a su oponente; vigilando al otro, que empezaba a recuperarse, de reojo. Vio como sacaba una bomba de uno de los numerosos bolsillos y apenas tuvo tiempo de parapetarse tras un mueble. Un segundo pergamino explosivo hizo estallar su refugio y parte de una de las paredes. Antes de saber qué pasaba se encontró sepultado bajo una lluvia de escombros.

Algo le golpeó en la cabeza y la cadera. De forma involuntaria el golpe provocó que se mordiera la lengua y probó el sabor metálico de su sangre.

Al demonio con todo.

La energía crepitó por todo su cuerpo al abrir tres puertas, la velocidad y fuerza consiguientes lo llenó cuando se lanzó al ataque. Los anbus no supieron qué los arrolló. El sonido de gritos y huesos rotos rompió la concentración del resto, que se vieron obligados a acudir en ayuda de sus compañeros para abatir al ninja de la hoja.

En cuanto se vio libre del jutsu, la arena se removió furiosa. Alzándose como un escudo ante Lee. Con el apoyo de la misma cubriéndole las espaldas fue rápido y sencillo vencerlos.

-¿Por qué me habéis atacado?- le preguntó, agachándose, a uno de los caídos. Con calma estudió la mascara que llevaba, a pesar de saber que no obtendría respuestas de ninguno, esperaba ganar tiempo para decidir qué hacer a continuación. El sonido de desaprobación de la arena a sus espaldas lo empezaba a poner nervioso, no quería ni imaginar la reacción de Gaara cuando llegara.

No tuvo que esperar mucho.

Con el rostro lívido el Kazekage entró de la misma manera que se marchara, atravesando la pared, que se deshizo a su paso. La visión con que se encontró; Lee con sangre en un costado y en la frente, laceraciones y quemaduras, encendió su rabia. Envió a su arena a separarlo del shinobi herido. A Lee le tomó un instante comprender el peligro y volver a abrir las puertas. Desde el otro lado oía los bramidos de miedo y dolor de sus atacantes. Se impulsó contra la arena que lo aislaba con todas su fuerzas, usando su cuerpo como un ariete, sintiendo el choque en sus resentidos huesos al atravesarla. La escena que halló era un recuerdo dantesco de sus peores pesadillas. La sangre y miembros de sus atacantes pintaba las paredes, algunos aun se movían. El olor le revolvió el estómago, el tenerlo vacío evitó que vomitara. Un único superviviente se asfixiaba lentamente atrapado en el sarcófago de arena de Gaara.

-¿Quién?- exigió, su tono una promesa siniestra.

Con el último aliento el anbu murmuró un nombre.

Por primera vez desde el examen a chünin Lee sintió miedo de él. Su forma de arena ondulaba mientras veía la sangre gotear, formando charcos que eran rápidamente absorbidos, y ésta se mezclaba con la que contenía su calabaza.

-Gaara...- lo llamó, advirtiendo que era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre en voz alta desde aquel lejano día.

Quizás porque había bajado la guardia, o porque el enfrentamiento contra los anbus había abierto brechas en los muros, alcanzaba a oír la intensidad de la tormenta en el exterior. El aullido del viento subía en magnitud, por primera vez percibía como se estremecía el edificio bajo sus embates. De nuevo la arena se arremolinaba a su alrededor, sólo que esta vez creía notar cierta actitud lastimera en sus movimientos. A la mente le vino la imagen de un animal herido buscando el consuelo de su amo.

-No debería haber pasado...

-Gaara, mírame.

Experimentar el rechazo de la arena fue un shock para ambos. Fue apenas un instante, lo sujetó por los hombros para que le mirara y sintió el latigazo del golpe en las manos. Eso bastó para avivar el sentimiento de pérdida que creía olvidado. Lee se retiró, recordando aquellas primeras etapas de su relación cuando intentaba acercarse a él y ésta se interponía entre ambos.

Y; oh, sorpresa; dolía igual que entonces.

Dio un paso atrás, queriendo negar que Gaara aún tuviera ese poder sobre él. Que una vez más no era lo suficientemente bueno para tocarlo. Los ojos verdes de Gaara se desenfocaron, luciendo incrédulos y heridos, como si el rechazo lo hubiera recibido él.

-¡NO!- La armadura de Gaara se desmoronó cuando acortó la distancia con el maestro del taijutsu. Se desprendió de su piel cuando cayó arrodillado a los pies del moreno- No me dejes…- susurró angustiado, abrazándose a su cintura. La arena del cuarto empezó a girar, aumentando la velocidad conforme las palabras de Gaara se volvían un susurro desesperado- No me dejes. No me dejes… Es mi culpa- murmuraba el pelirrojo concentrado en sí mismo- Esto nunca debió haber pasado... Su odio nunca debería haberte alcanzado…No volverá a pasar. Los mataré...

-Por dios, Gaara, ¡son tus hombres!- replicó Lee espantado. Las paredes y el suelo empezaron a temblar. Una grieta apareció a la largo de las paredes y acabó bifurcándose en cientos, cubriéndolas por completo. Lentamente restos de ladrillo y argamasa comenzaron a desmoronarse, convirtiéndose en arenisca, y uniéndose al vertiginoso remolino de arena.

-… Mataré a todo el que se interponga entre nosotros…

-¡Ya basta!

-Los mataré a todos… estarás a salvo- repetía una y otra vez como una oración. El cuarto no era capaz de contener la cantidad de chakra que emanaba de Gaara. La barrera formada por la arena empezó a combarse y ya apenas era capaz de distinguir nada en el vórtice que se había creado- A salvo… sólo nosotros… los tres…

Oh, joder.

Entonces todo explotó.

* * *

><p>-A la mierda, no esperaremos más.<p>

Concentrando el chakra en su puño Tsunade golpeó el muro, resquebrajándolo. En una estudiada arremetida Naruto añadió su rasengan, antes que éste se recompusiera, varias copias apresurándose a apuntalar la apertura.

-¡Ahora!

Los ninjas de la arena que se interpusieron en su camino no eran rivales para ellos. Temari invocó su abanico repeliéndolos, no obstante, aunque aguantaran hasta que llegaran los refuerzos había pocas posibilidades de que pudieran detener a Naruto. Intentó razonar con Tsunade, pero esta había llegado a un punto que no atendía a razones.

-Aparta a tus ninjas, Temari. O hazlo tú, Kankuro, no retrocederemos. Si tenemos que pelear para llevarnos a Lee que así sea.

-¿¡Tsunade estas loca!- le reprendió el Raikage - ¡Es solo un hombre! ¿Merece la pena hacer peligrar nuestra alianza? Por lo que a mí respecta Gaara puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, la ley…

-¡Olvida la ley! ¿¡No hueles la sangre!

Los hermanos Sabaku no necesitaron más argumentos. Como uno solo giraron, atravesando el túnel abierto como una exhalación con los de la hoja pisándoles los talones. El olor se hacía más fuerte y penetrante conforme avanzaban. Era un olor que conocían bien de su infancia y adolescencia, no existía confusión alguna. Sangre y arena. Habían aprendido a conocerlo y temerlo. Kankuro elevó una oración, rogando que sus acciones no hubieran llevado a su hermano a un punto de quiebre.

Sintió el desplazamiento del aire antes que la arena golpeara. Fue empujado hacía atrás, su cuerpo siendo presionado contra los que venían tras sus pasos, antes que pudieran evitarlo, y más tarde contra sólido muro. Apenas fue consciente de haber usado a sus marionetas para protegerse de lo peor del árido elemento y de lo más duro de los choques cuando atravesó la pared. De repente el viento aulló en sus oídos, al ser expulsado al exterior tuvo un amplio espacio para maniobrar y evitar estrellarse contra el suelo.

A su alrededor oyó el gemido de los heridos y las exclamaciones estupefactas de los que acudían a socorrerlos. Al enfocar la vista localizó a Temari a pocos metros de donde él se hallaba, la pierna derecha llena de sangre, atravesada por lo que parecían restos de una cañería.

Ella no prestaba atención a su herida, tenía el pálido rostro alzado, la mirada horrorizada. El edificio que hiciera las veces de centro de entrenamiento y residencia para shinobis había desaparecido, en su lugar una masa de escombros se alzaba y en su centro una gigantesca esfera de arena ocupaba el lugar. Un trozo de tela llevada por el viento se enredó en sus piernas, la agitó para soltarla y reparó en lo que era. Volviendo a mirar los restos descubrió entre los cascotes lo que parecían restos humanos. Un chaleco... un pedazo de capa... un sombrero ensangrentado...

-¡Que nadie se acerque!- ordenó Temari a sus ninjas imponiendo orden. Repartió órdenes a varios chünin para que acordonaran la zona. Con un simple gesto se pusieron de acuerdo. Deslizándose en la zona derruida Kankuro se encargó de hacer desaparecer las pruebas. Evitó acerarse demasiado a la masa de arena, cuya superficie se sacudía y bombeaba, palpitando como un corazón. La temperatura descendía conforme más próximo a ella estaba, de igual forma que en las noches más heladas el aliento se convertía en vaho ¿Era su imaginación o se había desplazado varios centímetros? ¿Estaba… creciendo?

Terminaba de deshacerse de lo que parecía una túnica de consejero y un brazo amputado cuando oyó ruido a sus espaldas.

-Hemos encontrado a Lee.

* * *

><p>El viento se levantó de nuevo. La furia y violencia con que se desplazaba zarandeaba a los ninjas que montaban guardia en el improvisado hospital de campaña, instalado a pocos metros para tratar a los heridos. Afortunadamente la mayoría eran lesiones superficiales, rasguños y algunas contusiones. Por lo que podía ver Temarí había sido la peor parada. La acompañó a la zona apartada donde los Kages se reunían. Al entrar buscó a Tsunade, hallándola inclinada sobre una camilla ocupada por Lee y sintió que el alma le caía a los pies. El moreno estaba inmóvil, una larga herida en su costado sangraba formando un charco en el suelo. El resto de su cuerpo no estaba en mejores condiciones.<p>

-Respira, idiota- dijo la rubia.

Lee obedeció la orden abriendo los ojos al momento, y Kankuro pudo exhalar aliviado. Se miraron y una vez más se vio obligado a apartar la suya. En cuanto le vendaron la herida y curaron las quemaduras, abandonó la camilla que ocupaba para que atendieran a su hermana. Cansado, el marionetista se pasó la mano por la cara.

-¿Cómo de malo es?- preguntó el Raikage

-Varios muertos. Anbus y miembros del consejo… tal vez algún jönin. Me he encargado de los restos.

-Bien, no podemos dejar que nadie se enteré.

-¿Qué no se enteren? ¡Hay una puta bola gigante de arena ahí fuera, por si no te has dado cuenta!- estalló Tsunade, haciendo un gesto airado hacia el exterior- El Kazekage de la arena enloquece atacando a su propia gente. ¿Y tú esperas que nadie haga preguntas? ¿Crees que Akatsuki no tendrá espías tratando de averiguar que pasa? Los rumores que esto generará…

-Los controlaremos- afirmó segura Temari, agradeciendo a Tsunade la cura en su pierna- He colocado varios escuadrones alrededor de la zona para vigilar. Si alguien intenta acercarse será eliminado inmediatamente, sin preguntas. Sabemos que hacer.

-¿Qué lo originó?

Lee se tensó cuando los presentes esperaron su respuesta, sus dedos se demoraron en la cremallera del chaleco al cerrarlo, pero ningún otro gesto evidenció incomodidad al hablar.

-Después de mi entrenamiento me dirigí hacía mis habitaciones, todo aparentaba estar en calma cuando el cuarto se llenó repentinamente de arena. Intenté escapar, pero había tal cantidad que me resultó imposible. Cuando el Kazekage apareció me inmovilizó sobre la cama y…

-No es necesario que entres en detalles- dijo Tsunade, bebiendo directamente de una botella de sake.

Lee tragó saliva, asintiendo con gesto seco y miró de reojo a los hermanos de Gaara. Kankuro, con el maquillaje corrido y lleno de restos de sangre y sudor lo evitó, como venía siendo habitual desde su reencuentro. Temari no obstante nunca lo eludía, pero su expresión siempre parecía turbia e insegura.

-… Estaba trastornado- continuó- Mostraba una actitud posesiva y exigente…

-Lee…

-…y se negaba a dejarme marchar- la ignoró- Su tono sugería que presentaría pelea contra quien intentara apartarme de su lado...

-Ya esta bien, no tienes que seguir- el puño de Tsunade golpeó la mesa, partiéndola por la mitad- Es obvio que Gaara no estaba en sus cabales, deberíamos enviar a…

-Déjalo que termine su informe, Tsunade.

La rubia fulminó al Raikage con la mirada, haciendo dolorosas promesas acerca de su futuro que este ignoro.

-Continua.

-Perdí la consciencia en varias ocasiones, estábamos aislados y no sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero él parecía consciente de cierto desorden que implicaba un rescate. Entonces se marchó… y al poco aparecieron los anbus…

-¿Anbus?

- Usaron algún tipo de jutsu que rompía el control de Gaara sobre la arena, así que me vi obligado a pelear contra ellos. Estaba interrogando a uno cuando el Kazekage regresó y… los mató.

-¿A que te refieres con que rompieron su control sobre la arena?- preguntó, preocupada, Temari.

-Dejo la arena vigilándome… me seguía por el cuarto o me inmovilizaba si intentaba acercarme a cualquier salida.

-¿Desde cuando puede hacer eso?

-¿Porque motivo te atacaron anbus?- intervino, casi al mismo tiempo, el Raikage.

-Intentaba matarme.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?

-Han intentado hacerlo las suficientes veces como para saber distinguir cuando alguien tiene intenciones asesinas - y eso bastó. Todos ellos tenían la suficiente experiencia como para reconocer la verdad en sus palabras.

-Bueno, eso lo cambia todo…- murmuró.

-¿Reconociste a alguno de ellos?- preguntó nuevamente Temari.

-No alcancé a verles la cara.

-¿Reconocerías el jutsu que hicieron si lo volvieras a ver?

-No soy muy bueno en ninjutsu o genjutsu…- respondió inseguro- pero creo que si.

-¿Es importante?- intervino Tsunade ante el gesto de contrariedad de la Temari.

-Durante años el consejo ha intentado desarrollar jutsus que le permitieran controlar a Gaara. Cuando era contenedor del Shukaku resultaba imposible, dada su naturaleza demoníaca pero ahora…Si han encontrado el modo de anular el control sobre la arena que le protege...

-No sería difícil matarlo- terminó el Raikage- Un problema menos para el consejo y sus putas almas retorcidas. Podemos usar eso a nuestro favor Tsunade.

La rubia asintió, las maquinaciones del consejo no eran bien recibidas entre los shinobis. Un complot... Un intento de asesinato contra el Kazekage crearía un sentimiento de desconfianza mucho más fuerte. Por el contrario, un de golpe de estado, teniéndolo a él como vencedor elevaría la moral entre su gente, que lo verían como un líder poderoso y confiable.

-Encargaos de que sea esa la versión que se extienda- Kankuro abandonó la habitación con sus nuevas órdenes- Ahora solo queda el problema de la masa gigante de arena en mitad de la aldea y como evitar que Akatsuki se entere de la verdad.

-Mis hombres...

-No eres tan crédula como para pensar que evitaran que si quieren entren en tu aldea, ¿verdad?- Temari apretó los labios furiosa, pero no negó que tuviera razón. No pudieron evitar que secuestraran a su hermano años atrás, cuando le extrajeron el Shukaku. Pero desde entonces se habían preparado. Tal vez no podrían vencerlos, pero si detectarlos y retenerlos el tiempo suficiente- No podemos hacer nada por ese lado, solo rezar porque no descubran lo que realmente ha pasado. Lo mejor es centrarnos en lo que esta en nuestras manos- Tsunade miró al Raikage, que asintió dando una orden a uno de sus guardaespaldas-, que es abrir una brecha en esa cosa para sacar a Gaara. Lee, ¿que profundidad y masa de compactación crees que tenga?... ¿Lee?... ¿¡Lee!...

* * *

><p>El sonido empezaba a afectar sus nervios.<p>

Con los pies plantados en el suelo Naruto avanzó un paso con deliberada lentitud, acercándose despacio hacia ella. Al percibir sus intenciones el latido que emitía la esfera aceleró y onduló mientras en su superficie aparecieron púas y tentáculos dispuestos para el ataque.

Trazó una línea en el suelo y comprobó la marca anterior que había hecho. En la última media hora la esfera había crecido dos metros, obligándolos a aumentar en sesenta la distancia que ya guardaban. A este paso a mediodía tendría el doble del tamaño de la aldea de Suna. Solo podían dar gracias que estuviera creciendo en dirección al desierto y no hacía el interior de la aldea. Sentía la boca pastosa, y la maldita sensación de incomodidad no se iba. Al contrario no hacía más que aumentar. Esperaba que la Hokage encontrara la forma de deshacerla para sacar a Gaara de esa cosa. Le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿Como va?

Se giró al reconocer la voz. Lee se agachó a su lado mirando serio las marcas.

-Se muestra agresivo ante cualquier intento de acercarnos. ¿Te ha enviado Tsunade?- supo que no mientras hacía la pregunta, miró el rostro magullado de su compañero y recordó cómo lo encontraron desnudo y lleno de heridas- …No deberías estar aquí.

-Esa parece ser la impresión general hoy- apuntó, señalando a los ninjas de la arena, que no lo perdían de vista.

-Deberían meterse en sus asuntos- dijo Kankuro llegando a su lado junto a varios escuadrones que se apostaron como apoyo de los que esperaban. Su llegada puso fin a las miradas y murmuraciones. Generó una red de hilos de chakra cubriendo la periferia e invocó a sus marionetas en los puntos vulnerables.

-Akatsuki esta aquí…- informó alzando el rostro- Han aparecido un par de shinobis muertos en la puerta oeste.

Lee se puso en pie. El exterior de la esfera tembló cuando el moreno avanzó y traspasó la marca que hiciera Naruto antes, para luego mantener su acompasado latido sin otra muestra de cambios.

-No dejéis que nadie se acerque- ordenó. Sacó una radio del bolsillo, comunicándoles el canal que usaría y fijando el micro en su oído- Os mantendré al corriente todo lo que me sea posible.

-¡No iras solo!- protestó Naruto.

-No tienes que hacer esto- concordó Kankuro- Iré yo, es... es mi hermano y mi Kazekage...

Lee miró al marionetista, recordando aquel lejano día que le acompaño en el tejado mientras esperaba, cuando había dicho esas mismas palabras, lo que significaron. Aquella vez había huido cuando debió enfrentar a Gaara y partirle la cara. Tal vez eso le habría dado algún tipo de satisfacción. Sonrió pensando en lo poco que eso importaba ya.

-Lo traeré de vuelta- dijo pasando el límite de seguridad.

Trataron de alcanzarlo, viéndose repelidos apenas dieron un paso. Un muro de arena se alzó interponiéndose, rodeando el límite que el rubio marcara y extendiéndose hasta formar un círculo que mantuvo a todo el mundo alejado. Lee estaba atrapado entre él y la esfera con solo un camino a seguir. Desechó la radio cuando la estática la volvió inutilizable, así como el resto de armas que portaba. No le servirían de nada y no presentaría pelea contra Gaara.

La arena mantuvo su impasibilidad dejando que se acercará, incluso le pareció que cesaba todo movimiento, invitándolo a hacerlo. Descansó la palma contra la superficie de esta, oyendo el susurro que produjo al hacerlo. Parecía darle la bienvenida.

Tal vez estuviera enloqueciendo.

Tomó aire empujando.

La mano desapareció sin encontrar resistencia y dudó. Echó un vistazo a su espalda intentando distinguir a quienes esperaban tras el muro pero le resultó imposible. Sintió el tirón en la mano, la urgencia de la arena, pero fue suave como el de un niño impaciente que reclamaba atención. Volvió a tomar aire y cerró los ojos, dando un paso hacia ella.

-Llévame hasta él

* * *

><p><em><em>estaaquí<em>estaaquí<em>estaaquí<em>estaaquí<em>___estaaquí___estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí____estaaquí___estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí____estaaquí..._

__estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí____estaaquí___estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí____estaaquí___estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí____estaaquí..._

__estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí____estaaquí___estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí____estaaquíe___staaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí____estaaquí..._

El eco se repetía una y otra vez. Urgente, imperioso, recordándole algo importante. Algo amado. Algo perdido. Pero solo prestaba atención a la arena y la sangre. Siempre en sus manos, en su vida, en su mente. Llenando el vacío dejado por demonio.

Estaba tan cansado.

__estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí____estaaquí___estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí____estaaquí___estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí____estaaquí..._

__estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí____estaaquí___estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí____estaaquí___estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí____estaaquí..._

__estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí____estaaquí___estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí____estaaquíe___staaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí_estaaquí____estaaquí..._

* * *

><p>Siempre que se dejaba cubrir por la arena cerraba los ojos, aterrado de que le entrara por ellos.<p>

Era un reflejo irracional, Gaara le aseguraba que tenía un perfecto dominio y no dejaría que pasara, pero aún así él los cerraba. Como ahora. No le preocupaba como respirar, ser empujado entre la densa masa de arena era sofocante y opresivo pero soportable. El aire que le llenaba los pulmones estaba viciado y si continuaba respirándolo mucho tiempo sabía que se desmayaría, pero lo único que le preocupaba era que no le entrara por los ojos. Cuando el empuje cesó y el aire se hizo maravillosamente limpio y puro los abrió.

Mil trescientos ochenta y cuatro.

Veintitrés minutos y cuatro segundos a una velocidad infernal hasta llegar al centro de la esfera… ¿Qué cantidad de arena había sido necesaria para crear un área compacta de ese tamaño? Tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que su vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad para ver a Gaara. En la pared frente a él lo encontró semienterrado en la arena, con los ojos abiertos, fijos en los suyos.

-¿Gaara…?

No…

No lo miraba a él, no miraba nada. Se aproximó volviendo a llamarlo sin ninguna reacción. Al acercarse la arena siseó envolviéndose en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, cubriéndolo, hasta que solo la mitad de la cara fue visible.

-Gaara estoy aquí…- intentó de nuevo y su voz acalló el sonido de la arena. El rostro volvió a emerger junto a las manos y parte de un brazo, pero volvieron a ocultarse ante un nuevo intento de acercamiento- Soy Lee, Gaara…Lee- dijo.

___..._

____...__

_________…_

Esta vez no lo imaginó. Su nombre rebotó en las paredes, reproduciéndose una y otra vez, deformado hasta que pareció provenir de otra voz. Aumentado en intensidad o bajando, pero nunca muriendo. Creando la impresión de que era la propia arena quien le llamaba.

Los vellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaron y deseó salir de allí. Se tapó los oídos cuando el eco se hizo insoportable y gritó al ver que la arena empezaba a reptar por sus piernas. Saltó alejándose, tropezando en su nerviosismo y cayendo al suelo. Diminutas olas se levantaron a su alrededor y el eco se volvió lastimero y herido por el rechazo. La arena ondulaba por todas partes, deseando acercarse y alejarse al mismo tiempo, inquieta e igual de peligrosa que un animal a punto de atacar…

-Lee…

En medio de la repetición enfermiza de su propio nombre fue capaz de reconocer la ronca voz.

Gaara continuaba con la mirada perdida y desenfocada en la nada, pero le había llamado. Sus labios se movían sin producir apenas sonido, repitiendo su nombre entre otras palabras que no era capaz de distinguir.

Le llamaba…

Una división apareció ante la mano que Lee extendió hacia él y la arena nuevamente lo ocultó. Dejando solo visible el tatuaje y el ojo bajo el mismo.

_La arena que es una con Gaara_, había dicho en una ocasión y recordó todo lo que había oído, y creía entender, de su relación simbiótica hasta ahora…

_La sangre de mis enemigos se mezcla con mi arena sumando su fuerza a ella…_

_Cuando vine al mundo, acabé con la vida de mi madre en el proceso. Mi padre imbuyó el espíritu de la arena en mí para convertirme en un poderoso ninja. Hizo de mí un monstruo desde el instante en que nací…_

_La voluntad de su madre quedó en la arena para protegerle. Incluso después de muerta quiso estar ahí para protegerle…_

… _imbuyó el espíritu de la arena en mí…_

¿Y si no se había referido solo al Shukaku?

_La arena estaba viva. Era parte de Gaara._

Comprendió ese detalle la primera vez que le pidió que le cubriera con ella. El pelirrojo se mostró reticente y molesto con la idea. Hasta ese instante no había advertido que en realidad se trató de miedo. Miedo a que al descubrirlo, sintiera repulsión y huyera.

Sonrió, relajando el cuerpo, dejando que la impresión de tranquilidad fluyera por todo el. Y funcionó. La reverberación bajó de intensidad y la arena se calmó. Abrió la mano, colocándola en el suelo y esperó. Gaara seguía enterrado y no lo veía, pero la arena era una con él y se lo diría. No lo entendió bien entonces, ni siquiera ahora alcanzaba a lograrlo, pero interiormente lo había intuido desde el principio.

La arena que es una con Gaara.

No puedes tener uno sin tener al otro.

-No voy a huir- dijo- Soy Rock Lee…

Varios granos de arena subieron a su palma y la recorrieron. Lee pensó que parecían gotas de agua. Casi con timidez subieron hasta la muñeca y luego bajaron por los dedos, jugando entre ellos, haciéndole cosquillas.

Veintiocho mil setecientos cuarenta y tres segundos más tarde toda la mano estaba cubierta.

* * *

><p>-¿Hay algún cambio?<p>

Naruto negó terminando de comer las bolas de arroz que Temari había traído. La rubia miraba la esfera con insistencia, como si la fuerza de su voluntad fuese capaz de lograr que esta se desmoronase, regresándole a su hermano. Cambió el peso de un pie a otro, clavando las uñas en el abanico que no se había molestado en guardar. La espera la exasperaba, estaba ansiosa por algo de acción, igual que el resto.

-Ninguno desde que Lee entrase. No crece ni evidencia otro cambio. Tampoco se muestra violenta si intentamos acercarnos a ella… aunque ha dejado a un par de shinobis que intentaron pasar el muro exterior magullados- Kankuro estaba girado de forma que no vieran el vendaje que asomaba por el cuello de su camisa y el rubio escondió una mano vendada en el bolsillo del pantalón- Después de ese intento no dejamos que nadie más volviera a acercarse.

-Tranquila, Lee lo traerá de vuelta- dijo Tsunade, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la joven.

Neji llegó caminado hasta ellas, negando con la cabeza cuando la rubia Hokage le miró. Le había encargado rodear el perímetro y localizar un punto débil desde el cual ver lo que ocurría en el interior con su Byakugan, pero el centro estaba demasiado lejos para su visión. Ninguno de los intentos por descubrirlo fructificaban. Confiaba en que Akatsuki encontrara las mismas frustraciones e impedimentos.

-¿Cuánto debemos esperar, Oba-chan?

Tsunade contactó con Katsuyu, a la que había ordenado fragmentarse en cientos de diminutas babosas para controlar la villa. Varias de esas partes espiaban a los miembros de Akatsuki que habían localizado. Y que igual que ellos, estudiaban la esfera a la espera de cualquier cambio.

-Esperaremos el tiempo que sea necesario.

* * *

><p>Cien mil cuatrocientos setenta y seis segundos después la arena se movía por todo su cuerpo, pero no le cubría como anteriormente la armadura de arena hiciera y Lee empezaba a exasperarse.<p>

El cansancio de los días pasados le pasaba factura y las tripas le sonaban con fuerza por el hambre. La pared en la que se recostaba tronó en algo que sonó como un eructo, dejando caer en sus manos una cantimplora y varias piezas de fruta. Miró asombrado el botín dudando que fuera real. Las notas del eco subieron agudas, urgiéndole a tomarlo.

-Gracias- dijo- Aunque espero que nadie haya sufrido daño para que yo tenga esto- regañó medio en broma, mordiendo la fruta tras frotarla contra su chaleco. Estaba deliciosa, tomo un sorbo para ayudarla a bajar por la reseca garganta. Le supuso un esfuerzo titánico no acabar con toda al ignorar cuanto estarían en esa situación. Quizás necesitara aguantar varios días más. Si solo hubiera una forma de llegar hasta Gaara y que volviera en sí…

_Dilo._

_¿Por qué no me llamas?_

_Dí mi nombre._

_¿Por qué no me miras?_

_Acéptame y quédate_

_Dilo._

…

Tras guardar el resto de la fruta se descalzó, poniéndose en pie. Notó el murmullo interrogante que se extendió por la estancia cuando las vendas las siguieron y todo quedó en silencio al quitarse el chaleco. Al dejar el mono junto a lo demás el rostro le ardía por la vergüenza. Se tumbó notando la agitación bajo él, haciéndole cosquillas en las palmas de la mano… en todo el cuerpo. Cientos de diminutos dedos presionaron su espalda en un masaje, en una caricia.

-Gaara…- gimió al sentir la arena cubriendo sus piernas y ascender por ellas. Si. _Si._ Esto era…

Sentía unas manos tocarle los costados... los pezones. Se lamió los labios estirándose, dejando expuestos todos los rincones a la exploración. Su cuerpo ardía bajo el áspero roce, se abandonó a él. Trató de encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse, pero a su alrededor todo se movía intentando alcanzarlo, convirtiéndose en una fina capa que ondulaba bajo sus dedos. Que se apretaba a su sexo. Cuando empezó a masturbarse no supo si fue él o la arena quien guió la mano hasta su polla. Era excitante y aterrador sentirla empujar contra su entrada… ¿Qué haría si esta iba más allá?...

- Gaara...- volvió a llamar al pelirrojo cuando la arena aumentó la velocidad sobre su cuerpo, provocando una deliciosa fricción, que lejos de ser dolorosa le provocaba pasajeros espasmos de placer.

-¿Lee…?

Jadeante abrió los ojos. Gaara se inclinaba sobre él, mirándolo sin comprender lo que veía. Asió el cinturón del pelirrojo, y tiró hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poder besarlo.

* * *

><p>Recuperó la conciencia con la certeza de que había perdido el control. El sonido de la arena era más fuerte que nunca, lo que explicaría su debilidad. Apenas le quedaba Chakra, se había autoinducido al letargo para recuperarse.<p>

Y por algún motivo que desconocía se encontraba exultante.

Envió sus sentidos a la arena, que lo sobrecargó con imágenes y sensaciones de Lee.

...

Piel caliente moviéndose entre arenas movedizas. Él conocía esa piel, había bebido de ella… Apenas era capaz de sostenerse por su propio pie pero abandonó el abrazo de la arena que lo protegía durante el trance para comprobarlo por si mismo...

-Gaara...

Lo llamaba en medio de su excitación, retorciéndose, a punto de correrse. Lo llamaba a él... de nuevo...

-¿Lee...?

Noto su mirada fija en él antes de verse empujado a sus brazos, sintió sus labios contra los suyos, lamiéndole, invitándole a separarlos y dejarle saborear el interior de su boca. Los ojos negros abiertos fijos en los suyos.

-Lee...- gimió abrazándolo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Aspiró el aire de su boca al abrirse a su exploración. El beso le mareaba, no tenía fuerzas para corresponder al arrebato del moreno y tuvo que rendirse a su asalto. Avasallado bajo los ardientes labios apenas fue consciente del momento en que Lee se estremeció y se corrió, empujando su erección contra su vientre. La sensación de humedad duró apenas el instante que tardó la arena en cubrirle y absorberla. La armadura tomó su lugar sobre él, gastando el último resto de Chakra que le quedaba. A punto de desmayarse pensó que él no la había llamado. Lee le paso el brazo por los hombros para sostenerlo al verlo sin fuerzas y advirtió sorprendido que la arena cubría al moreno, y lo había hecho todo el tiempo.

Se desmayó con las mejillas salpicadas de lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Una brisa empezó a soplar al principio, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta del cambio. La esfera se desmoronaba.<p>

Ocurrió paulatinamente, unos granos de arena que se llevaba el viento, que cada vez era más fuerte… Una leve imperfección en la superficie perfectamente circular… Hasta que un lateral se desplomó sorprendiendo a los shinobis que vigilaban el área. Akatsuki hizo su tentativa aprovechando la confusión, siendo eficazmente repelidos por las fuerzas combinadas de la alianza. Solo la presencia de los Kages debería haber bastado para persuadirlos, más estando en inferioridad numérica. Fue un hecho afortunado que no sucediera una masacre.

Atendían a los heridos cuando se desató la tormenta. El viento aumentó y la arena se esparció por todo el lugar cegándoles, no de forma violenta, sino simplemente volviendo a su lugar. Naruto aún estaba agitado por la excitación de la pelea cuando distinguió la silueta de dos personas; pero el primero en llegar a ellas fue Maito Gai, que abrazó aliviado a su alumno, ayudándole a cargar con el peso muerto del Kazekage.

Temari llegó entonces tomando el cuerpo inconsciente de Gaara, murmurando palabras de agradecimiento mientras Kankuro maldecía sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto y se frotaba unos ojos inesperadamente llorosos.

-Eh, cejotas, ¿está todo bien?

Sobre el hombro de Gai, cubierto de suciedad, polvo, arena y con los ojos más viejos de lo que le correspondía el moreno estiró el brazo hacia él, presentándole un puño cerrado y una sonrisa. La sonrisa transformó su rostro, el viejo Lee, el que conociera en el examen a chünin, volvía a estar en esa risa, mostrándose abiertamente. Naruto sintió el escozor incomprensible de las lágrimas y deseó preguntarle donde había estado oculto todo ese tiempo.

-Soy duro como una roca.

Tras una sorprendida pausa Naruto chocó los nudillos con él, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Sin duda ese sería el epitafio del moreno.

Guardando la distancia Tsunade y el resto de Kages observaban como el Kazekage era transportado en una camilla. Shizune llegó junto a ella a informarle del examen superficial al que le había sometido.

-Esta inconsciente por la pérdida de chakra, pero no muestra signos de pelea ni violencia.

-¿Y Lee?

-Únicamente los que ya tenía.

Esperó otra pregunta. Cuando esta no llegó se marchó entendiendo que su presencia no era requerida. Los asuntos de Kage debían tratarse internamente.

-¿Qué haremos ahora con Gaara?- preguntó el Raikage.

* * *

><p>De un momento a otro despertó. No tuvo el típico momento de confusión o adormecimiento. Abrió los ojos y se sentó, convocando a su calabaza. Apenas se había puesto en pie cuando el resto de Kages entraron. No le pasó por alto el hecho de que estaban solos. Ningún guardaespaldas ni ayudante los acompañaba. Seguidamente sus hermanos llegaron y se colocaron frente a él, cada uno a un lado.<p>

-¿Cómo de malo ha sido?- preguntó.

-¿Qué recuerdas?

Consideró la respuesta unos segundos. La voz de la arena. Impotencia. Pérdida. Desesperación. Furia. La arena tomando el control y aislándolo de todo. Cansancio. Muerte…

-¿Cuántos muertos?

-Seis anbus, dos miembros del consejo. Quince heridos y varios desaparecidos.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro. Sus cálculos eran erróneos, el número de muertos era mayor, podía sentirlo. Su sangre se mezclaba ahora con la arena de su calabaza, dándole fuerza. Cerró los ojos. Había fallado. Creyó ser capaz de controlarse, ser un buen líder, un hombre honorable que protegía a los suyos. Y una vez más tenía las manos manchadas de sangre.

-Temari y Kankuro serán capaces de llevar el gobierno de la aldea hasta que escojáis un nuevo Kage- los mencionados se miraron sin decir nada.

-¿Porqué habríamos de hacer eso?-cuestionó a Gaara el Raikage- Un Kazekage psicópata es mejor que una aldea sumida en el caos cuando estamos en guerra.

-Podrías ser más diplomático- desaprobó la ninja de la arena.

-No por serlo mis palabras serán menos ciertas.

-¿No habrá represalias?- dijo Gaara

-Si te hace sentir mejor Tsunade estaría encantada de ponerte sobre sus rodillas y darte unos buenos azotes.

La rubia resoplo, pero algo en su mirada convenció a Gaara de que estaría encantada de hacerlo si se presentaba la ocasión.

-He atacado a mis hombres. La aldea…

-¿No has oído los rumores?- Tsunade bebió un sorbo de su copa, mirando por la ventana- La aldea de la arena sufrió un ataque de Akatsuki mientras los kages de las cinco naciones se reunían. El Kazekage descubrió que sus consejeros se habían confabulado con ellos a sus espaldas para derrocarle y hacerse con el poder y tuvo que enfrentarlos. Mostró un portentoso abanico de habilidades en la lucha.

-Nunca había visto nada parecido- concordó el anciano Tsuchikage- Esa técnica nueva fue realmente asombrosa, Gaara. Aunque debemos aconsejarte que no vuelvas a utilizarla en vista del peligro exponencial que supone- Usaban un tono ligero pero sus rostros eran máscaras de gravedad- No me extraña que estés confuso tras esa pérdida de Chakra. Por poco te nos mueres.

-Por poco- coincidió el Mizukage.

-Suerte que Rock Lee estuviera allí.

-Una verdadera suerte.

Gaara tragó saliva.

-¿Lee?

-¿Tampoco recuerdas esa parte? Estabas con él cuando os atacaron. Parece que el complot incluía el asesinato de tu familia- Gaara se envaró, mirando a sus hermanos que parecían confundidos- y tu… amante. Algo lógico ya que su pérdida te desestabilizaría lo suficiente para debilitarte –enunció la explicación lentamente, en un tono ideado para que las palabras no fueran olvidadas. Quiso refutar esa información pero su hermana impidió que hablara poniendo una mano en su hombro. _Escucha,_ ordenó moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido.

-Dijo que los anbus enviados por el consejo habían descubierto una forma de vencer tu control sobre la arena…

-Una lastima que no hayan habido supervivientes, sería interesante descubrir como lograron desarrollar esa técnica.

-¿Ningún superviviente?- dudó Gaara. Entre los retazos de recuerdos que volvían encontró las caras de los consejeros asesinados. Estaba convencido que al menos un par de ellos se habían salvado de su furia.

-Encontramos al resto en la sala del consejo- explicó Tsunade entendiendo su vacilación- Alguien se aseguró de dar una lección con ellos .Estamos buscando a los responsable, pero tal vez nunca sepamos que pasó- su mirada se desvió hacia Kankuro y Temari que mostraban la misma expresión indiferente- Muy conveniente, en realidad. Necesitaras reemplazarlos, por supuesto, pero eso no representa problema alguno. Tienes shinobis competentes y leales.

-Tenemos varias sugerencias para ti, que esperamos consideres seriamente.

Gaara contempló los rostros de los cuatro Kages. Podía ver el razonamiento de esas cuatro grandes mentes. Aceptar los candidatos que les presentaran supondría otorgarles poder sobre su villa. La idea no le hizo gracia, y podía ver por sus poses tensas que a sus hermanos tampoco, pero esperaban su decisión. La elección de un nuevo Kage reavivaría viejas rivalidades entre clanes, que apoyarían a sus propios candidatos. Y una vez elegido el nuevo Kage tendría que trabajar para ganarse la lealtad de los clanes vencidos. Como bien habían dicho un psicópata era mejor que el desorden que provocaría una elección, sobre todo si este era controlado y supervisado. Era un paso atrás en la recuperación de su aldea, en la superación de su propio pasado. Pero eso era ser humano, equivocarse, sufrir y seguir adelante.

-¿Existe algún otro tipo de rumor?

-Bueno se comenta que no es buena idea meterse con el Kazekage, pero ese ya existía mucho antes. Y es más un hecho.

-¿Dónde esta Lee...?

-Se esta recuperando de las heridas del ataque. Solo ha comentado que estabas atrapado en una especia de trampa de arena dentro de esa esfera y sacarte fue fácil… ¿quieres añadir algo más?- Una bola de calor se instaló en su vientre. Lee no había revelado sus secretos, a pesar de todo. Negó deseando poder compensarle por ello. Por todo- Déjame decirte que tu aldea ha adquirido una enorme deuda de gratitud con ese shinobi, Gaara. ¿Continuaras con esa absurda idea de mantenerlo bajo custodia?

Gaara miró a Tsunade, que permanecía con la vista fija en la ventana, en el edificio cercano. El edifico donde Lee le había esperado y observado. Kankuro dejó de hablarle durante semanas y aún a día de hoy veía reproche y remordimientos en su mirada en algunas ocasiones. Había cometido tantos errores.

_Déjale marchar_.

-Es libre de marcharse si así lo desea.

* * *

><p>Despertó pensando que aún permanecía encerrado en la habitación, que el ataque de los anbus y la reclusión de Gaara en su cárcel de arena había sido un sueño. Entonces el viento zarandeó las paredes de tela de su tienda y la oscuridad se aclaró. A los pies de su catre Gaara miraba fijamente la mochila, preparada para el regreso a casa. Nervioso abandonó la cama de un salto, incapaz de permanecer en ella con él presente.<p>

En su vida Lee nunca había sido vengativo o resentido, algunos compañeros malintencionados solían decir que era demasiado estúpido para guardar rencor. Cuando perdía en un entrenamiento se levantaba con una sonrisa para felicitar al ganador antes de empezar a entrenar y repasar que había hecho mal. Pero lo que había pasado en esa habitación estaba demasiado presente.

Demasiados recuerdos para los que no estaba preparado.

Por primera vez en su bizarra relación no tenía a un desconocido frente a él. Ahora entendía las señales. La egoísta necesidad que deseó, pero jamás imaginó, que Gaara sintiera. Pero era tarde.

Se encontró sin saber que decirle.

Las palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta. Palabras de consuelo, de perdón, tan fáciles de pronunciar siempre, ahora se negaban a salir. No podía decirle que todo estaba bien… fingir que podía olvidar los días pasados. Ni podía, ni quería. Ya no era ese joven ingenuo que creía que el esfuerzo podía ayudarle a solventar todos sus problemas. Y la paciencia se le había agotado.

Se sentiría enfadado si no se sintiera tan impotente y dividido. Era muy egoísta por parte de Gaara buscarle, como también era egoísta su necesidad de alejarse de él.

-Te necesito.

Lee cerró los ojos. Él también lo necesitaba, tanto que antepuso esa necesidad a la razón. Pero los errores se cometen para hacernos más sabios. Lo había amado tanto que cuando vio la oportunidad de tenerlo no pensó en las consecuencias. Gaara se lo había advertido, todos lo habían hecho, esa relación nunca llevaría a ninguna parte. Gaara no sería nunca la persona que merecía…

¿Pero entonces quién lo era? Todo su ser se había rebelado. Se esforzó e inició una relación con él en contra de lo que le decía el sentido común. Y se equivocó. Pero a pesar de sus intentos aún ahora vibraba con la cercanía de Gaara, con su callada presencia.

Tal vez estuviera loco, si no podía fiarse de lo que le decía su instinto, ¿entonces de que hacerlo?

-Mañana me marcharé con mi equipo.

Le sorprendió que su voz sonara firme. Gaara dio un paso, acortando la distancia que los separaba, provocando una sensación de claustrofobia en el moreno. Sus labios se curvaron en un amago de sonrisa, y Lee vio, algo que nunca creyó posible, cuando la ternura transformó sus rasgos; el hombre que hubiera sido Gaara si Shukaku nunca hubiese existido.

-Solo quería pasar estas últimas horas contigo.

Tragó el nudo de su garganta cuando nuevamente no encontró que decir, de modo que se sentó en la cama y escuchó como Gaara rompía el incómodo silencio con un informe de lo que pasó en la ultima reunión de Kages. Tras un inicio titubeante charlaron con una confianza que resultaba extrañamente cómoda, como si las amenazas de muerte y el encierro de los días anteriores les hubieran sucedido a otras personas.

La confianza de los viejos amantes.

Aún así ninguno de los dos era lo bastante iluso para pensar que aquello significaría una reconciliación. Cuando el cansancio venció a Lee se acomodó en el estrecho catre, y no vio motivo para impedir que Gaara lo acompañara, tumbándose a su lado. Esa noche no hubo promesas de amor, explicaciones o reproches. Lee habría tomado cualquier intento como un insulto y Gaara... Gaara no sabía expresar lo que sentía. En algún momento antes de dormirse Lee lloró un poco, pegando el pecho contra la espalda de Gaara.

El pelirrojo tuvo que contenerse para no besarle y rogarle que no le dejara. Sostuvo la mano con que Lee abrazaba su cintura hasta que este se durmió y saboreó la intimidad del momento. Una vez compartirla había sido normal en su relación, ahora… era el último regalo que Lee le hacía. En su mente el susurro de la arena había callado, intuyendo quizás la importancia de esa confianza. Sentía el dolor de la pérdida, ya no como una dolorosa punzada, sino con el agridulce sabor de la nostalgia. Poco a poco él también se relajó. La tensión que últimamente sentía cedió, se redujo y desapareció por completo.

Por primera vez en su vida durmió y soñó con días felices, como nunca lo había hecho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epílogo…<strong>_

La partida del equipo de Maito Gai fue rápida y discreta. La aldea de Suna estaba sumida en la reconstrucción y el lamento por la pérdida de los compañeros caídos, y nadie presto atención a los cuatro shinobis que se marcharon al amanecer, acompañados por una escolta.

El tiempo se mantuvo inestable hasta que cruzaron la cordillera que delimitaba con el país vecino. Kankuro solo pudo respirar aliviado cuando la silueta de Lee desapareció en el horizonte. A su regreso acudió inmediatamente al lado de su hermano, encontrándolo en su despacho, vigilado por varios guardaespaldas de los distintos Kages. Parecía sereno y tranquilo, pero con Gaara nunca se podía estar seguro.

-Han cruzado la frontera- informó. Esperó que dijera algo, pero el tiempo pasó y el pelirrojo siguió callado.

Vio como extendió una mano, reuniendo arena de su alrededor, hasta formar una figura en ella. Una copia perfecta de Lee apareció en su palma, en pose de saludo, con un brazo a la espalda y el otro dirigido hacía un invisible atacante. Solo faltaba el verde en su mono, porque podía jurar que el diminuto pecho de la réplica se movía como si respirara.

Olvidando la presencia de su hermano Gaara contemplaba su creación encerrado en sí mismo.

_¿Qué hicimos mal?_

Gaara no supo como responder a esa pregunta. Shukaku, a pesar de su naturaleza demoníaca, tal vez lo entendería. El demonio comprendía los sentimientos que movían a los seres humanos, porque el también los sentía, aunque deformados por el odio. Pero la arena era fría y no tenía sentimiento alguno…

_¿Volverá?_

_Si_, respondió convencido, _sí, Lee regresaría_.

_¿Volverá a ser nuestro?, _insistió.

Gaara recordó esa madrugada, cuando despertó y encontró al moreno abandonando la tienda en silencio. Antes de salir se había detenido, y a pesar de todo lo que hizo, le había mirado con afecto y respeto.

Había tratado de matarlo. Casi acaba con su sueño de ser ninja. Abusó de él. Y cada vez Lee se levantó, se sacudió la arena de encima y siguió adelante sin guardarle resentimiento, volviéndose más fuerte. No se conformó con dañarle física, sino también emocionalmente, y no era hasta ahora que reconocía su culpa.

Pero Lee no le culpaba, y ahora comprendía que esa era la fortaleza del moreno. Lee siempre avanzaba. No dejaba que su vida se interrumpiera por una venganza, una guerra, la obsesión de traer de regreso a un compañero o un corazón roto.

Kankuro observaba fascinado el desfile de emociones crudas que asomaban al rostro normalmente impasible de su hermano, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

- Gaara, antes de partir Lee me dijo…

- No – ordenó

-Pero Gaara…

Un trueno retumbó en el exterior, y el sonido de la lluvia atrajo su atención. Solo en raras ocasiones llovía en el desierto, y cada una de ellas se consideraba un presagio de buena fortuna y un milagro. Las calles se llenaron en los escasos diez minutos que estuvo cayendo la ligera llovizna. Observando los maravillados ojos de sus aldeanos Gaara volvió la vista hacia el túmulo que habían erigido en memoria de los caídos. La vida seguía adelante, constató maravillado, los muertos se enterraban y se lloraban, pero la vida continuaba sin ellos. De algún lugar le llego el eco de risas y el ajetreo de la reconstrucción, medio escondidos tras unos escombros una pareja compartía íntimos momentos. La vida seguía y los vivos se enfrentaban a ella.

-No importa que dijera- murmuró Gaara- le traeremos de vuelta.

Tras la lluvia el sol volvió a brillar con más fuerza, llenando de sombras el despacho. Quizás fue un efecto óptico, pero Kankuro casi podía jurar que la réplica en manos de Gaara esbozó una sonrisa, tal como haría el Lee verdadero, aceptando el desafío.

Fin.


End file.
